Truly Rare
by PsychoticTaintedAngel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome aren't getting along very well lately, things just get worse when another demon joins their little revenge group. Things just seem to get more busy, difficult, and confusing. (suck at summaries) Ch1 Demon's Apperance


Yola: Hello and welcome to my fanfiction! Disclaimer please!

Inuyasha: _sigh_ Yolante does not own Inuyasha, and hopefully never will-

Yola: _glares_ Would you like me to stick the Tessaiga up your ass, then cut of your crotch?

Inuyasha: -but she does own this fanfiction, a bunch of anime crap, a whole lot of pictures, etc, etc, etc ............ what's that smell?

Yola: Carmel covered in chocolate! I love them!

Inuyasha: I knew you were sugar high! Can I have some?

Yola: Sure, enjoy! Oh, you forgot something! _eats more carmel covered chocolates_

Inuyasha: _sigh_ Warning! Fiction contains strong language, aka lots of swearing, slightly mature scenes, violence, etc. If you are not old enough or do not like this stuff, do not even bother to read. You have been warned. Otherwise, enjoy. _joins Yola_

* * *

"STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE SO USELESS! I AM FUCKING TIRED OF SAVING YOUR ASS ALL THE TIME! KOUGA MIGHT HAVE TIME FOR YOU, BUT I DON'T!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! I'M GOING!"

"GET BACK HERE WENCH! WE'RE NOT THROUGH FINDING THE SHARDS! OR DO MISS THAT WOLF ALREADY?!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! SIT!"

'THUD'

Yes, it's another day, and another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. Whether over Kouga, or Kikyo, or whatever, it seems to be happening a lot more lately, probably because they've been seeing the two of them more often then usual. And again Kagome has gone home, pissed off at Inuyasha.

Kagome returned to the well, standing in front of it, just staring. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. She glanced back, as if expecting Inuyasha to be standing there, watching her leave. But he wasn't. He probably didn't even understand how much he hurts her.

Kagome huffed before swinging her bag over her shoulder and jumping down the well. She was swallowed into the abyss of night, as if she was falling in deep space. She found herself once again in the little shrine in her present time, like all the other numerous times. Climbing out of the well and heaving the huge bag she insisted on bringing with her, she forced a smile upon her face and proceeded to her home to greet her family.

* * *

It's been two days since Kagome went back to present time Tokyo and, Inuyasha once again was enduring Kaede's lectures of how he was treating Kagome badly, and other crap that he was no longer paying attention to. His attention was long ago taken away from the faint scent of a demon. It was pretty far away, but he was still not taking any chances.

Inuyasha had his eyes firmly shut. His eyes twitched ever so slightly every once in a while. There were two demons now. The second one that appeared a while ago had a bunch of familiar scents coming off of it, making it hard to decipher what kind of demon it was. It almost seemed like a mix, but the scent of blood was also on the demon. Inuyasha guessed this demon had killed many other different demons and maybe a few humans, explaining why so many different scents were coming from it. More demons appeared. They seemed to be gaining up on the unknown demon. It was fighting for its life.

"Inuyasha, is any of this getting through to ye?"

Inuyasha's senses came back to him as Kaede yanked his ear and almost screamed into it.

"Sorry Kaede. I have some business to take care of," said the half demon before taking off into the distance.

Kaede at first thought he was going to go apologise to Kagome, but soon saw he was going in the opposite direction of the well.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms out and let out a relieved sigh. It was nice to enjoy to cool breeze and not have to worry about a demon attacking you or have to tolerate Inuyasha's continuous whining and boasting. Plus, she enjoyed going to school. Homework sucks and all, but it's nice to learn and hang out with your friends. Kagome jogged up the stack of stairs to the shrine.

Sota was already home and playing videogames. She didn't bother to bug him though or announce her presence to him. He had his game face on and the only thing that could possibly break his concentration and bring him back to reality was if someone pulled the plug to the system out. And that would only bring you an early death. Why waste the effort?

Kagome trudged up to her room and threw her bag on the bed. She thought about getting caught up on all her missed work, but decided there were other things she could catch up on next to homework. She entered the bathroom and turned the taps on the tub. Turning to the cupboard, Kagome looked through the various bubble baths and other bath stuff, soon deciding on the jasmine scented crystals. She poured the substance into the bath and kneed down to stir the mixture with her arm.

Strangely she found herself thinking of Inuyasha again. She just couldn't get him out of her head. But how could she? As arrogant and rude he is, he still looked after Kagome and could be nice when he tried. Kagome shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha raced through the forest, Sword drawn and ready to strike the upcoming demons. They were all scents of decently strong demons, surprising Inuyasha that the one demon was still surviving their onslaughts. No matter though, they would all die by his hands soon.

Leaped into the area, Inuyasha sliced his sword through the closet demon. He turned towards the other demons, the power of the windscar flowing through his sword. He sliced his sword downwards, the energy of the windscar propelling forwards towards the demons, breaking up the surface of the ground. The mist cleared and no demon was found in sight.

The half demon could hear Kilala's roar in the distance. Miroku and Sango must have seen the wave of the windscar and come to aid him. Too bad all the action was over.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed something. One of the demons had managed to survive, the diversely scented one, and it was trying to escape. The dog demon darted into the direction it was running, slightly astounded by the fact that he didn't even get a glimpse of the demon when he attacked. This was one powerful and swift demon, however, he could smell and sense that the demon was badly wounded. It must have been at war against a great number of demons and perhaps even some humans.

Inuyasha slashed his sword down after gaining up on the demon, the power of the windscar once again unleashed. The half demon growled in frustration. How could he have missed a second time? Inuyasha was exceedingly surprised when the demon came out of nowhere and tackled him. They hit the ground, and then separated. Inuyasha gained his balance and managed to land the second time on his feet. The other demon wasn't able to in its condition and splashed into a nearby shallow river.

'This was one amazing demon!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He lifted the Tessaiga up and prepared himself for his first sight at the astonishing demon. Inuyasha gasped as he watched the demon force itself into first a standing, then fighting position, still in the river. Yellow eyes met fierce green ones.

* * *

Kagome massaged the shampoo through her hair, feeling completely and totally relaxed. She looked into the mirror at herself. Her hair almost looked white with all the foam in it, she smiled and thought she kind of looked like Inuyasha. Kagome tried to smirk like him, but it of course didn't work, though she wasn't surprised. It was his trademark smirk. She sighed and sank beneath the waters surface, running her hands through her hair to get the soap out.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The reincarnated priestess swore she could hear someone calling her, even from underneath the water. Kagome lifted herself from the jasmine water and looked towards the door.

"KAGOME!"

The next thing she knew, the door swung open and Inuyasha burst into the room .......... and glanced at Kagome .........

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he crashed to the floored with a loud bang. The half demon stood up to yell at Kagome, but obviously forgot she was naked in his anger, which earned him another sit.

He stood up and, but had enough sense to close his eyes this time, "Kagome you stupid bitch! What do you think you're doing! I only come to ask for your help and you bloody sit me! It's not like any of this is new to me!"

Big mistake.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's face once again met the floor.

Kagome's face changed when she realized something, "You need my help?"

* * *

Yola: Okay! First chapter of Truly Rare done! _cheers_

Inuyasha: So you actually plan to stick with that name?

Yola: Uh huh!

Inuyasha: Why 'Truly Rare'?

Yola: All in good time my dear half demon.

Inuyasha: Your dear?

Yola: Yes.

Inuyasha: Why do you use such big words?

Yola: I'm trying to enhance my vocabulary and become a better writer. Plus I use the thesaurus a lot. Besides, I've been trying to add some words I'm fond of. Like abyss! That is such a kewl word!

Inuyasha: Why do you spell cool like that?

Yola: Stop asking questions. Tell the nice people to review.

Inuyasha: Review if you want more. Wait! Nice people? How do you know they're nice people? They could be complete psychos!

Yola: I said no more questions, and there's nothing wrong with being insane! What the hell do you think I am?

Inuyasha: A hyper, aggressive teenager that enjoys anime and looks for acceptance in the world. You do not like people who are racist, sexist, ageist, or homophobic. And there is a whole lot more I'm not going to say for it would take too long and maybe bore what few reviewers you will have, if any.

Yola: _stunned_ ..............


End file.
